


Unlighted

by fennharel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennharel/pseuds/fennharel
Summary: “He will burn everything again,” he said, his voice stronger than a few moments ago.A short conversation between Mythal and Elgar'nan as she tries to convince him to bring the Sun back after he buried Him in the abyss.





	Unlighted

**Author's Note:**

> I had to channel my newfound love for Elgar'nan somehow and what better way than to write a short conversation of him and his beloved during my time away on a short holiday.   
> The legend says Elgar'nan shut the Sun away for burning everything down, and then Mythal convinced him to bring him back. I like to think they all lived in darkness for a short while before that, and it's implied but I thought of clearing that out.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

All it took was the touch of her soft skin on his to calm the inferno that was his burning rage. At first it was harsh, all too sudden and cold to draw his attention back to her, but as soon as his eyes met hers, as soon as the lit flicker in them died out in the calm ocean that were her eyes, her hand melted.    
  
He breathed in and out deeply, his chest raising and falling along. The wisp of her name lingered in his parted lips.    
  
“That’s quite enough,” he heard her say, but the sound of her voice was almost distant. He was still drowning in her eyes, and her voice was subsumed by the water calming his fire.    
  
The God, or so the Evanuris called themselves, closed his eyes and leant into her touch with a sigh.   
  
“Everything I loved...” he began, his voice a low rumble.    
  
“Everything you loved,” she interrupted, soft and careful, but firm. “Needed Him.”   
  
At that, the All Father’s eyes narrowed both in confusion and anger, the remaining dim specks of his rage slowly starting to burn again. But the Goddess knew him better than anyone, and with her free hand she traced her fingertips along his eyebrow tenderly, soothingly.   
  
“They need Him,” she repeated. “His light, His warmth, as it all was once. Perhaps, within a balance, they might be born again.”    
  
The elven mage furrowed his brows curiously, considering what truths he had just heard.    
  
If he was to rebuild the world, to bring back the great beasts and birds he so loved, the very sky and forests that housed all wonderful kinds of life, he needed his Father. Or rather, he needed what his Father provided. Still, in their time of darkness, he had realised life itself was stubborn, and so was the Land, as different kinds of life had begin to spurt from the cold and the unlighted. He couldn’t do to them what his father had done to the past beasts.    
  
As she gave him time to think, she began to lower her hand from his face. He caught it in his own, though, just as she reached his chin, and locked his eyes on hers.   
  
“He will burn everything again,” he said, his voice stronger than a few moments ago.    
  
At that, she smiled; his stare was as intense as his skull was impenetrable.    
  
“A balance,” she repeated, and tried not to smile any bigger at the way the alluded quirked an eyebrow.   
  
The All Mother finally lowered her hand, pleased to see the fire in her counterpart’s eyes beginning to burn again, though differently. This was not a dangerous one, not the one she tried to soothe but her very favourite. It was determination, a fiery passion burning in the eyes that were still locked onto hers.   
  
“I’ll talk to Him.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The next day the Goddess raised from her bed, the soft silks tangling around her limbs and body as all things loved her and clung to her. At the warmth kissing her skin through the window, she smiled just as bright as the Sun that shined outside.


End file.
